mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Scorpion-1.gif ScorpionTOASTY!Fatality.png|Toasty! Biosco.gif|MK Bio 04-1-.gif|Victory Pose ScorpionMK1ending1.gif|MK Ending ScorpionMK1ending2.gif MK1 Scorpion Portrait.gif|Portrait SCORPION.gif|MK Sprite Mortal Kombat II Scorpiont8-.jpg|Scorpion's MK2 vs. Bioscorp 2.gif|MK2 Bio ScorpionEnding2.gif|MK2 Ending Scorpion-mk2-fix1.gif|MK2 Sprite MK2 Scorpion.jpg|Portrait Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MKTrilogy MK3U-04 Scorpion.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Scorpion artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Scorp versus.png|Scorpion's MK3 vs. Mkt-screenshot12.png Scorpion bio-5.gif|Scorpion's UMK3 bio Scorpionmktend1.gif|MK Trilogy Ending Scorpionmktend2.gif Scorpionmktend3.gif Umk3s.gif|UMK3 Sprite Mortal Kombat 4/G MK4-09 Scorpion.png|MK4 Character Design Scorpionversus.gif|Scorpion's MK4 vs. Bios4.gif S4.gif|MK4 Sprite Sc3.gif ScorpionMK4red.gif MK4-SKULL.gif Image27Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Primary Costume Image28Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion MK-DA.gif Mk5 profilelarge - Cópia.png Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png Scorpion2-1-.jpg Cooking with Scorpion.jpg Dicas-do-jogo-o-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance.jpg Scorpiontoasty.jpg Once again in the NetherRealm.PNG Scorpion Close Up.PNG Bio1 (1).gif Scorpion bio2-7.gif mkda_BODY_SCORPION.png mkda_BODY_SCORPION_ALT.png Scorpionend6.gif|Scorpion fighting Drahmin and Moloch Scorpionend7.gif Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image42.jpg Image44Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Scorpion Concept.jpg|Scorpion Concept Sketch Scorpion mkd-b.jpg Scorpion mka2-b.jpg LOADING_PUZZLE_HO_VS_SC.png Mk6-07.jpg Bio1 (1).jpg|MKD Bio Bio2 (1).jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume ENDING_SCORPION1.png ENDING_SCORPION2.png Scorpionkard.jpg Scorpion Deception.png|Scorpion Deception Image67.jpg Image68.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume HUD_IMAGE_24.png|original ps2 widescreen texture from kript HUD_IMAGE_05.png HUD_IMAGE_27.png HUD_IMAGE_18.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Scorpion mka-b.jpg 824 scorpion wallpaper01.jpg Shirai Ryu Mask.png|Scorpion's Shirai Ryu mask Scorpion vs..png|Scorpion's MKA versus Alt-1-.jpg Image1.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image2.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume MKMenu.jpg|Scorpion and Subzero on Armageddon's Main menu Scorpion's face.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) 02 (2).jpg|Vengeance will be mine! 04.jpg|Scorpion's Split Decision Fatality 05.jpg Image gallery.jpg ClassicScorpion.png|Klassic Scorpion 1741628-fatality super.png|Toasty! scorpion tosty.jpg|Scorpion's Toasty Fatality MK9 scorpion.jpg Image13-1-.jpg|Scorpion uses his harpoon on Sektor Scorpion vs Sub Zero.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero Scorpionalternate.png|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Klassic Scorpion Skin.png|Classic costume Krypt 045-1.png Mk9-012.jpg Render06-1-.png Scorpion-mk9-01.jpg Images (13).jpg Scorpion render01.png Scorpion render02.jpg Mk man.jpg Mortalkombat scorpiong.jpg|Scorpion's Victory Pose Mortal kombat3.jpg|Get Over Here! MK9 GamesCom Cage Scorpion 4320-1-.jpg|Come Here! MK9 360 Scorpion Combo JohnnyCage LivingForest II WEB-1-.jpg Vlcsnap-281272-1-.jpg MK9 360 Scorpion-Spear-Pit Hi-1-.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg|Vengeance will be mine! Scorpion Dissapears.png Scorpion_666.jpg scorpion_125dnapf.jpg Scorpioniconmk9.png Headscorpionmk9.png|Healthbar cutout LadderScorpion.png Ladder2scorpion.png Scorpion-1.png|Scorpion's vs. in MK 2011 Circle-scorpion-on-1-.png Nekropolis-1- (2).png Image gallery-6-.png Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden's vision of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands to fight Sub-Zero Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Scorpion vs Nightwolf Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Raiden speaks to Scorpion Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion vs Cyrax and Sektor Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi in the Netherrealm Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Bi-Han You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion vs the Younger Sub-Zero Scorpion defeated.JPG|Scorpion defeated by the Younger Sub-Zero Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden orders Scorpion to fetch Quan Chi Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png BloodSpillBT.jpg Fire Up.jpg Scorpion nethergate.PNG|Scorpion's Nether Gate fatality Inferno_Scorpion_MK2011.png VID01140.jpg VID01136.jpg VID01138.jpg VID01137.jpg VID01141.jpg|Scorpion's Babality VID01143.jpg|Scorpion's Babality Char_damage_scorpion_a_color.PNG|Primary costume battle damage Char_damage_scorpion_b_color.PNG|Alternate costume battle damage Image40-1-.jpg|Menu Screen in Mortal Kombat 9 Image45-1-.jpg Scorp-Zero.jpg|Scorpion vs. Sub Zero in MK 2011 X-Ray 4.jpg|Scorpion's X-Ray X-Ray.jpg X-Ray 3.jpg Inferno Scorpion MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion in the Challenge Tower number 232 scorpion mk9 ending1.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending scorpion mk9 ending2.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending Part 2 scorpion mk9 ending3.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending Part 3 Story mode2.png|Scorpion and the Elder Sub-Zero. Image27.jpg Image26.jpg|Scorpion Alternate Costume Image25.jpg|Scorpion MK1 Costume MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 1.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 1 MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 2.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 2 Name_Scorpion.png wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper MK Vita MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK2.png|''MKII'' Scorpion MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Scorpion Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Scorpion mkmsz.jpg Murder of hanzo hasashi.jpg Classic Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) vs. Scorpion - Round 2.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Scorpion mksm-b.jpg Mk shaolin monks 00.jpg Inferno scorpion.jpg Shoalin-Scorp.jpg Inferno_scorpion_3.jpg scorpionsm.jpg scorpion infernosm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Render-1-.jpg|Scorpion render ScorpionposterMKvsDC.jpg Fatality Scorpion 01.jpg|Toasty! Fatality ScorpionTeleportBatman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004747891-1-.jpg BatmanVSScorpionNTR.jpg Joker vs scorpion.jpg Mk vs dc get over here.jpg Get over here batman.jpg Scorpion Vs The Flash.jpg FlashIsaShokan.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg scorpion mkvsdcu1.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu2.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu3.PNG|Scorpion does a hellfire kick on Superman during his chapter of the story 0 (9).jpg FreefallKombatant.jpg Vs sacorpio-1-.jpg Scorpion ending.png|Scorpion's MK vs DCU arcade ladder ending Image86.jpg Injustice: Gods Among Us 20130603185450!Scorpion.png scorpsinjustice.png ed747.png 8caa2d.png 6bec8.png 60c38.png C236d.png 82f21.png 82832.png 5b544.png 9774c.png Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 5.44.44 PM.png Live Action Scorpionmovieposter.jpg|Scorpion movie promo 33.jpg|Chris Casamassa as Scorpion MKC-Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Conquest wallpaper Scorpionmov2.jpg Scorpion in Annihalation.png Johnny cage vs scorpion.jpg 349997-142615-scorpion.jpg 377872-37832-scorpion super.jpg Unmasked-scorpdead3.jpg Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 1995.jpg MKCScorpionpic0080.jpg|Scorpion in MK Conquest disguised as a monk MKCScorpionpic104.jpg|Scorpion's fireball MKCScorpioncap313.jpg|Scorpion commanding his fellow Shirai Ryu ninjas MKCScorpionpic051.jpg|Scorpion alongside Peron MKCScorpionpic079.jpg|Scorpion teleports away after his fight with Subzero Scorpionlive.jpg MK4-scorpion1--article image.jpg 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4 view.jpg Hanzo.jpg Father and son.jpg ScorpionL.jpg SL2.jpg Legacy scorpion face.png Scorpion's Spear.png Kunaithrow.jpg Scorpion death.jpg Ian Anthony Dale Scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale being dressed up as Scorpion alongside director Kevin Tancharoen, in preparation for mortal kombat legacy episode 7 scorpion and sub zero Scorpionl.jpg Hhsmkrbmfihy.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale as Hanzo Hasashi in mortal kombat rebirth 182px-MK Legacy Scorpion.png 3.png|Sub vs Socrpion Anh. mortalkombat-scorpion.jpg|ian anthony dale reprises his role as scorpion inmortal kombat legacy season two Scorpion-in-Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-516x340.jpg|mortal kombat legacy season two scorpion mk-legacy-scorpion-sub-zero-f5-560x335.jpg|scorpion and quan chi as the elder sub zero scorpionvssubzero_featured.jpg|hanzo hashi's the scorpion suit in mortal kombat legacy Cartoons 71944971008095723776 - Cópia.jpg Liu Kang vs. Scorpion.jpg Scorpion (cartoon).jpg Scorpion.JPG Comics Scorpion card.jpg|Scorpions comic profile 1039153-mk01 12 super.jpg 000scorpion.png Mk00 05.jpg bt04_04.jpg|Scorpion as he kills Hydro in Blood & Thunder #4 bt04_05.jpg te02_33.jpg|Scorpion as he kills the elder Sub-Zero (who was unwilling to still fight) in the Tournament Edition II comic te02_34.jpg te02_35.jpg te02_36.jpg Scorpion mk0224xj0.jpg|Scorpion as he defends the younger Sub-Zero from Reptile, akin to his oath in his MK2 ending. de01_16.jpg|Deception comic appearances de01_17.jpg de01_24.jpg de01_25.jpg 5616801121 fe4008a401-1-.jpg|Scorpion fighting Batman freefall style in the Mortal Kombat vs DC comic Toys ScorpionS2 6inch.jpg Scorpion-S2-Front.jpg Scorpion jazwares collectible.jpg Scorpion SC Bust2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible.jpg Scorpion Action Figure Buste.jpg Scorpion PSC Collectible.jpg Scorpion6Inch.jpg Sco_toy.jpg Other Media Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|The Cleveland Show DrawnTogether Season2--6.jpg|Drawn Together Images (4).jpg|The Grid Cooking with Scorpion.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries